Invader ZimThe End Game
by Invader Vex
Summary: Ten years have past since the end of Jhonen's Invader Zim. Now, Zim's in control, and He want's revenge on the Dib worm that caused him so much pain. In this epic battle, Zim will go to any lengths nessisary to make sure that Dib and Earth are gone foreve


Invader Zim

The end game

---Chapter One-The return---------

A man worked silently in a small room, crammed with computers, every one of the screens lit up. The man was thin and had slick black hair. He wore a long black jacket and jeans. Dib hadn't given up on aliens. His encounter with an alien by the name of Zim ten years ago had proven them real. He new they were out there. He just had to prove it! Then, then they would all be sorry!! He cackled. A laptop that rested on his bed beeped and flickered red. Dib turned around. "What's this?" He swiveled around in an office chair. "At last, aliens!" He laughed crazily. A satellite had sent records of an UFO entering the solar system. Today would be the day! He laughed, and hacked into the government archives to see if he could get a better look.

--------------------

An alien ship glided past Pluto. It was a enormous ship. Only barely drawfed by the icy planet. Once The Massive ship had been a pink color, now it was Green and black. Inside the central hub, an tall alien looked out a main window. His red eyes were cold and evil. His lips set in a scowl. "Ten years." He growled. His voice shaking the ground, striking fear into the workers flying the ship. "It's time to get rid of that pesky planet once and for all. GIR!!!" He turned, and the workers flinched in fear. "Yes my master?" A robotic voice boomed through the ship. "Come here!" The tall alien boomed. "Of course my master." Thunderous footsteps crashed down the gall before him. A pair of cyan eyes glared through the darkness. "What is your bidding, my master?" A tall and ominous looking robot walked out of the hall. His body was to large for his head. His was silver and looked out of place among the scrawny worker aliens. His masculinity and size had even started to dwarf The Tallest. "Give me a status report on Gir 000000001." The robot bowed. "Gir 1is still in his cell, my master. Would you like to see him?" The Master nodded. "Maybe take a look at Purple and Red as I go as well." Gir 98740532 turned. "They will be glad to see you." He bellowed. Gir was not programmed for jokes, but that had been one. The Almighty tallest said nothing and stared ahead. Gir began walking. "As you wish, my master." The Master turned to look out the window once before he left. They were passing Saturn. "We had better make it quick. Soon I will have to make a transmission." The two walked off.

---------Chapter one-An Invader returns ------

Dib came back inside the house he had lived in all his life. "Why did I go outside?" He muttered to himself. Gaz was sitting at a table, playing Game slave 9. "Gaz, Gaz! I found _aliens!!!_" He screeched. Gaz looked up. She had gotten taller, but her hair hadn't changed. "Sure, Dib. Now go away before I punch your face in." Dib blinked. "Where's Dad?" Gaz shrugged. "Why must you still live in this house? You're old enough, Move out!" She growled. "You drive me crazy!" Dib blinked again. "Hey Gaz, where's Dad?" He asked. Gaz glared at him. Dib walked into his room. "Aliens!" He screeched again. "Finally after ten years!" He began furiously typing on his computer. They weren't getting away this time! He chuckled crazily.

------------------

The Tallest walked through a hallway. Each side was lined with dark cells. He stopped at the first one. "Zim! Zim!" Purple and Red scrambled to the bars. Purple looked up at him hopefully, begging with his eyes. Red glared up at him with malice and hate. "Hey, Zim how's it going? Hey you got a little spot on your suit, if you could let me-" Red jabbed Purple in the side. "Ow! Erm, _Us_ out, we could get it off…" The Irken once known as Invader Zim glared down at them. Purple looked fearfully up at him. He had suffered from mutations. Spikes protruding from his back, growing insect-like wings, his antennae lengthening, were just a few. And he had grown into the tallest Tallest ever recorded. He was double the size of Red and Purple, and towered over them ominously. "Erm, okay then." Purple stammered. There were a few moments of silence, and Zim was about to leave when Purple spoke out. "You meanie! You big tall, ugly, meanie! You're not worthy to be Tallest! It's not fair!" He cried out. Zim turned and glared down at the former Tallest with pure hatred. "How dare you speak to your Almighty tallest like that!" Gir stepped forward. Zim held out a hand. "No." Gir stopped. Zim beckoned forward to Purple then opened the cell door. Purple jumped when he did, but then hesitated when leaving. When he was out, Zim smiled down at him. "Bye!" He chimed. "Wha?" Purple cocked his head. As fast as lightning, Zim ripped Purple's PAK off. Purple faltered backwards. "NO!" He said fearfully. And he felt his lifeclock begin. Zim grabbed him by the neck and threw him back in the cell. Red looked in horror at Purple then at Zim. "You monster!" He said. Zim chuckled. "This isn't even the beginning." He smiled evilly and walked on.

------------------

Dib was still working. Whatever type of alien this was, he couldn't seem to find a picture of the ship. He couldn't even log on to is coordinates correctly. Whenever he tried to locate it, thousands of dots appeared all over his screen. This alien was obviously very smart! From some far off planet, that was far more advanced than Earth! Maybe they would take them off his accursed planet, to their technological world! It would be great! He could get away from it all! Gaz, His old classmates, who still mocked him about his 'big head', all of it! He cackled crazily. "Aliens! Take me with yoooouu!!" He called towards the ceiling. "Shut up, Dib!" Gaz growled through the door "I'm playing my game!" Little did Dib realize he had spoken too soon.

------------------

Zim walked into a large room. It was dark, and no workers were in sight. Thousands of computers lined the wall, and all had wires linking to a giant machine in the center. It was shaped like a telescope, but had a flat front. It took up the entire center of the floor. The only light came from the computer screens. He walked to the center machine. A single misshapen figure was strapped to it. It was tiny. Barely the size of Zim's head. "Leave me." He told Gir. He nodded and left. As soon as the door closed, his face went from hard, to soft. His eyes glazed over with sadness and walked over to the figure. One main computer stood beside it. He typed for a minute with his thin fingers, and then hit a button. "Hello, Gir." He choked. The original Gir's working eye flickered on dully. He was missing an arm, and leg, and one of his eyes was shattered. "Is at you Master?" Gir's voice asked weakly. His mouth hinges were damaged, and his jaw hung uselessly open. "Yes it's me Gir. " He turned sadly to him. The shine on his body was gone, and he was now a dulled gray, with greenish rust spots beginning to polka dot his small frame. "Hiya master." His voice was slow, and continued to be weak and frail. Zim could barely stand it. But he forced himself to see Gir every day, though it broke his blackened heart every time. It was his fault Gir was like this. Ten years ago, when the Tallest had taken him away…The scientist had been trying to crack a virus. But it kept blowing their computers…So they had inserted it into Gir. It had slowly destroyed him from the inside out, still was, and now he was this. "Hello Gir. How are you today?" He asked, resting his hands behind his back. "Ooookay. Where's my pig?" He asked. Zim smiled a little. It was the first real smile he had shown for a while. "Over there….you get some rest, Gir." He pressed a button on the computer and a shutdown sequence began. He patted Gir on the head. Then, slowly, Gir's little hand gently grabbed Zim's thin finger. "I miss you master." Zim flinched. The shut down was complete, and Gir's eye went gray, and his hand let go. Zim fought back tears. "No! I am a dignified Tallest." He bit his lip. He looked at Purple's PAK in his hand. Maybe it wasn't to late. He went back to the cell. Red was waiting for him at the bars and shouted out a few choice words that were grotesque in any language at Zim. He said nothing. Purple was shivering at the back of the cell. "Here." He tossed it to him. The PAK re-fused with Purple, and he immediately stood up. Red gawked for a moment at Zim. "I'll trust you to keep this private." He said, then turned and left. Red stared after him. "Zim I-" Zim stopped but did not turn. "I-…" Red paused. "Thank you." He whispered silently. Zim heard the relief and the confusion in his voice. "You shall always be my 'fathers'. I would rather you die in that cell than be murdered by my anger." He replied lowly, his voice only audible from the deepness of it. He then walked out. Red sighed. Zim had changed a lot over the years. But something had taught him compassion as well. He looked on blankly as the Gir unit left. Purple came up beside him. "What is it?" He asked. Red though about everything that Zim had been through. And, for once, he felt sorry for the poor Irken.

---Chapter two-That past and present------

Dib was packing. He planned to leave with the aliens. He wanted to get off this accursed mudball, as the alien Zim has said ten years ago, before he had killed him. He grinned evilly as he remembered that day. That faithful day… He had busted in Zim's house. Zim had run, down to his lab. Dib had followed. They had fought, down in the confines of the wires of Zim's lab. But Dib had brought a weapon. A gun. He had shot Zim where his ribs would have been in a human. He had missed. Zim had run, until he was trapped. Dib cornered him, Zim had begged for mercy, promising to leave and never return. Dib had smiled. The dim light reflecting off his glasses, making his eyes shine with the blackness of his heart. He had laughed, laughed in Zim's face. Laughed as he stared into Zim's fearful crimson eyes. Laughed, as his finger tightened. Laughed as the gunshot rang out. Laughed, as Zim had crumpled to the ground. Laughed as his green blood spilled upon the ground, and splattered across his face. And laughed, as he rested a foot upon Zim's lifeless body. Then, he would stop laughing, and shout to the heavens, "ZIM IS DEAD!" Then he would laugh again. He would then leave. But Dib had missed something. Zim had been prepared. As Dib had been walking out of his house. Zim stood up, and took an Earth 'bullet-proof-vest' as they called it. Then Zim had smiled, then Zim had laughed. Then. Then, The tallest had appeared on the transmission screen, Their faces filled with repugnance and hatred. They had taken him. His own race had 'kidnapped' him. Then, his own race had tortured him. Then. Then. Then, had been the end of the old Zim, and the birth of the new. Now Dib was cramped up in his room, packing clothes. Waiting for an alien race. An Alien race that only wanted to kill him.

------The transmission---------

Dib waited. He knew a transmission would come, if not, he would contact them. He grinned with glee. Having to grow up practically by himself, with his Father.. always at work, he was finally going to get away! He cackled with delight. No one would call him crazy when an alien ship landed on his doorstep! In fact, they would probably beg him to stay, make him Secretary of science of something! Or give him a Nobel Peace Prize! But he would decline! And wave goodbye as Earth started to disappear. A beep shook him out of him daydream. He realized he was drooling. He wiped it off quickly and turned on his webcam. He clicked on the transmission, his heart filling with excitement. But he gasped when a figure with blood-red eyes appeared on all of the screens of his computer. "Hello again, Dib." Dib shuddered and scrambled back. "No! No, no, no, no, no!" He screeched. "Nooooo! You're dead!" He pointed at the black figure. Zim laughed. "Not yet my friend." Dib stared in horror into Zim's eyes. Something was different about Zim. Not just his voice. He was taller. And his eyes showed no fear. Only triumph, malice, and the evil gleam Dib new so well, revenge. "Well, well, 'Earth beast'. It has been a long time. Ten years earthen dating, am I correct?" Zim chuckled. Dib continued to stare at Dib. "I assume so. In 72-hours time. I will invade your mudball of a planet. The only offer I will take is you, Dib. Just you and Gaz." He said Gaz's name differently, with a slight tone of affection perhaps. He purred it, as if she were a favorite pet of his. "Never!!!" He cried. Snarling at Zim. Zim scowled back. "Fine! Then I will take you by force! And let you suffer as you are sent as the projectile to destroy your own planet!" Zim snarled in rage. Dib panicked. Fear showed in his eyes. "N-no! I'll stop you Zim! Stop-p y-y-y-you!" He stuttered, and turned off the transmission. Dib was more afraid than ever before in his life. He used to take Zim's threats and push them aside, little more then petty name-calling. But it was the way Zim had said it then. Zim had said it with pure confidence, the confidence of someone that wasn't lying. Dib feared for his life. Dib was afraid. Very afraid.

------------My tallest invaders -------

Zim scowled as the transmission cut. He new Dib would refuse. But he had let his anger take over again. He tended to do rash things when he was angry. He calmed himself down. He turned. An idea formed in his head. He smiled. He walked back to the cells. He turned to Purple and Red. He smiled to them. "Ah, My Fathers. _My_ tallest." He chuckled. "How would you like to work for me? You will be released." Red and Purple slunk up to the bars. Curious frowns upon their faces. "You have sparked our interest. What is the price?" Red asked suspiciously. Zim chuckled again. "No price. Just a simple task." Red and Purple inched forward. "What is this task, our Tallest?" Red asked. Zim smiled. "Fetch me two human flesh sacks by the names of Dib and Gaz. That is all." Red and Purple smiled. "It would be our honor to serve you, My Tallest." Red replied. Purple nodded. Zim smiled. "Good." He opened the gate. They stepped out. Zim was surprised. They didn't try to run or attack him. They followed closely behind him. "now. Fetch me the boy dead of alive-" Red grinned. "_Dead_ or alive? I like the way you think." Zim nodded. "But the girl must be brought back alive. Right?" They nodded. "Woo hoo! Road trip!" Purple called. Zim smiled his row of razor sharp teeth flashing in the light. "Yes. Now, My Tallest Invaders. Fetch me the humans!"

--------The first attack------

Dib was cowering under his bed. "Nonononononnononononononononononononono!!!!" He muttered. "This wasn't supposed to happen! I killed Zim! He's dead! I'm just having a bad dream, just a bad dream….Gaz opened the door. "Dib?" she called. "Under here!" He squirmed out from underneath the bed. "Why are you under there you twit?" Dib blinked. "I'mhidingfromZimhe'scomebackandwantsrevengeandhe'sgoingtodestroytheearthifwedon'tsurrenderourselves!" He screamed. "What?" Gaz said. "Zim's returned! He's going to blow up the earth if we don't surrender!!!" He screeched. Gaz stared at him. "Zim?" Gaz thought for a moment. "You mean that alien that always beat you up?" Dib gave her a Look. "No. I mean yes, I mean no! Gaaah!!!" Dib rubbed his head. There was a knock at the door. "Wonder who that is? Dib thought aloud. "Probably some 'aliens'!" Gaz replied. Dib glared at her. Gaz opened the door. "Are you Gaz?" Dib could not see who was there, the door was blacking the way, but he saw Gaz raise and eyebrow. "Are you some of Zim's friends or something?" He heard a chuckle. Uh oh. "you could say that." A pair of hands grabbed Gaz. "Hey! Lemme go you bastard!" She yelled, and began pounding the hands. The hands recoiled. Gaz curses suddenly stopped. "Come out, Dib, and give yourself up!" Two tall Irkens walked in. Dib recognized them as the Irken leaders. One with purple eyes spotted him. "There!" Dib screamed and ran into the kitchen. The tall Irkens unfolded their Spider legs, and gave chase. "This will be quick and painless if you give yourself up!" The one with red eyes called. Dib ran into his room, and locked the door. He was breathing hard, panic in his eyes. Everything went quiet. But suddenly, the tips of their spider legs burst through the door, narrowly missing Dib's head and crotch. "Our order are to bring you back to the Tallest Dead or alive! I'd prefer the first. Dib gulped. The legs bent, and pulled. Ripping the door off it's hinges. Dib fell backwards. And the two aliens caught him. "Goodnight earth sack." Red gave Dib's head a solid whack, and Dib blacked out. They walked into Dib's room and turned on the transmission. "We have him My Tallest." Red told Zim. "Excellent. Bring back any Earth artifacts as you want. We will retrieve you in a moment." The screen went blank. "Earthen junk?" Red scowled. Purple picked up an MP3 player of Dib's. "What's this?" He put the earphones up to his antennae and turned it on. Music began playing. "whoa!" Purple cried in amazement. Red was in the kitchen, sorting through Dib's food! "Ech! He recoiled as a spoiled turkey nearly brushed his hand. Then, he saw them. "Doughnuts!" He grabbed the box and opened them. They were probably a month old, but he devoured them down all the same. Purple came in. "-I can feel the devil walkin next to me.." He was singing. Red turned to him. "What?" He asked. Purple shrugged. "It sounds so cool though! The weird sounds all mix together.." He grinned. "Fergalicious, so delicious, but I ain't promiscuous. I don't have any clue what any of those words mean, but I like it!" He grinned. Red sighed. "The ship's here. Let's go." They dragged out Dib and Gaz with them as they walked out the door.

------ --------

Dib woke when muffled voices came into his mind. "-Ugly aren't they? Then they tear out your insides and eat them. Or sometimes they eat you whole." Dib slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "Huh?" He looked around. He was in a cell with dark metal walls and floors. He looked out the bars and gasped. Gaz was outside the bars. In front of her was….Zim? Zim was now a good ten feet tall or so. His red eyes burned down happily upon Gaz as he raved on about an alien race. "Interesting." Gaz said. And, Dib could have sworn the tone in her voice, that she really _was_ interested. "And- Ah! Dib you're awake." Zim's eyes rested upon him. "Never!!" Dib screamed, clinging to the back wall. Gaz and Zim exchanged glances, mocking glances, almost snickering to themselves. "Gaz! Get away from him! He'll kill you!" Dib warned. Now they both laughed. "On The contrary!" Zim smiled. Gaz continued for him. "He wants me to be the Tallest with him. He wants me to help him rule." Zim smiled triumphantly down at him. "B-but Gaz!" Dib stuttered. His own sister had betrayed him. Wait. Tallest? Wasn't that what the Irken leaders were called? But, he thought the other two were the Tallest? So, that meant that….Zim….was…the...leader? Dib's heart raced. This was bad. He looked over Zim. Something had happened to him. Four large spikes protruded from his back, and on his elbows and shoulders. His antennae were very long. And Two large dragonfly-like wings sprouted from his back. His teeth were no longer zipper-like. Now they were sharp and pointed. He had three long thin fingers that looked ominously sharp. He…was very scary now. That was all Dib could think. He was scared, his blood was running cold. "W-what are you gonna do to me Zim?" Zim chuckled. I've always wanted to know what the insides of an alien looked like." Dib blinked. "What alien?" He asked. Zim cackled. "You! You are an alien to me!" Gaz smiled. "I'd like to know what he looks like on the inside too." Zim smiled warmly down at her. "We have so much in common!" Gaz nodded. "I think this is the start of a beautiful dictatorship." She replied, grasping his arm. "Indeed." Zim cooed. Dib was almost sick. They were in love! His worst rival and his sister, In love! He could have retched then and there. "Come Gaz! I will show you my plans-" A worker came in and interrupted them. "My Tallest! My Tallest! We have cracked the Virus! We have cracked the Virus!" Zim stopped. "What did you say? What did you say?" Zim asked. The Irken began speaking rapidly in their native tongue. Zim's eyes widen as he spoke back. "I'm sorry, dearest." He turned to Gaz when he was done speaking. "But another duty beckons me." Gaz nodded. "As you may." She replied. Zim ran down the hall hurriedly. His friend. His friend was cured.

--------Gir returns--------

Zim burst into Gir's chamber. The scientist Irkens were gathered around, murmuring proudly about their work. "Step aside!" Zim called as he walked through the small crowd. He stopped at Gir. "Leave me!" He bellowed. Some of the scientists scowled, but left without a word. Zim turned Gir on. Immediately, Gir began healing. His eyes fixed, the rust spots disappeared, his missing limbs returned. Zim pried him off the magnet, and held him in his hands. Gir was so tiny now, dwarfed almost by Zim's fingers. Gir's eyes slowly blinked on. They brightened until they became crisp cyan. Zim smiled. "Gir?" He asked. Gir blinked and sat up. "Isat you master? Boy, you gots _taaaall!!"_ He said. Zim blinked confusedly. "But-? You just saw me-" Zim thought for a moment. Gir wouldn't have any memory of his virus. "Yes, Gir, I have." He said tenderly instead. "what's going on master? Why are we in the Massive?" Zim explained the situation to Gir, with every detail. "Woo! You got smart too!" Zim did the Irken equivalent of blushing. "Ah well. Duty mode Gir!" Gir saluted as his eyes turned red. "Yes My master!" Zim waited for him to come out of duty mode, he knew Gir couldn't stay in it long. But he was surprised when Gir stayed in duty mode. "Gir? You can stay in Duty mode?" Gir blinked, still in Duty mode. "It seems so, My Master!" Zim couldn't believe it. "Come Gir. Let's visit Dib. He placed Gir on his shoulder, avoiding the sharp spike. "Onward!" Gir called. Zim and Gir walked back to the cells.

-----Chapter three-fool candy-----

Red and Purple were almost being treated like the Tallest again. They weren't quiet as pampered, and no one called them My Tallest, but they were treated better all the same. For one thing, they didn't have to live in that cell any more. They had their own room, but they seldom stayed in it. Zim had made them his advisors. They stayed mostly in the main room, giving orders. They were now Advisors Red and Purple. Only Zim still called them My Tallest. Red thought highly of Zim now, and was grateful that he still referred to him has his former post. Purple, on the other hand, didn't seem to care. He was just glad to be out of the cell. Dib was going mad. His own sister had betrayed him for an alien! And even worse it was is greatest enemy Zim. Gaz was enjoying herself. She was in the main control room beside Advisors Red and Purple giving out orders to the Irken workers. Zim was sitting in his chair in the main control room, talking to the newly awoken Gir, Who was chatting happily away, about Tacos. Dib was trying to figure out a plan to escape and kill Zim once and for all. But Dib came up with nothing. He simply couldn't figure a way to get out. Then he remembered the Purple-eyes Irken. The Purple Irken seemed to be very stupid. Perhaps he could convince the Irken to release him. Now he just had to wait until the Purple Irken came past. Speaking of the devil, Purple just so happened to walk in. Dib jumped up. "Hey! You! Purple-guy!" Purple stopped and turned to him. "I've uhhh..Got some candy!" Purple began to drool. "Candy? Gimme! Purple came to the bars. "Come in here and I'll give it to you." Said Dib. Purple unlocked the door and came in, his palms outstretched. Dib punched him in the face and ran out of the cell, locking it behind him. He smiled at his handiwork, as he ran into the main control room. "Zim!" He yelled. Zim stood and turned to Dib. "How did you -? Forget it. Get Him Gir!" Gir jumped off of Zim's shoulder and went into Duty mode. Gir then ran toward Dib, and kicked him in the shin. Dib yelped and grabbed his leg. Then Zim stood and with unearthly speed appeared behind Dib, and headlocked him, A knife at his neck. "I was going to dissect you Dib. But the situation calls for different measures and operations." He brushed the knife up against Dib's neck. Dib was sweating in fear. "Gaz! Gaz please help me!" He screamed. He was squirming wildly, trying to get away. Zim was snarling. Zim whispered in Dib's ear. "Now you will feel the pain that you have caused me." He hissed with more malice than any thing that Dib had ever heard. He was screaming he realized. Wildly screaming, as slowly, the knife pierced the skin on his neck. He could imagine the cold steel cutting through his throat, blood spurting from the wound. Inching it was towards his jugular, slowly. God please make me stop screaming! Was all his could think. The pain was unimaginable, unbearable. Gaz was staring at him. Her face expressionless. The edges of his vision went black. He was still screaming. Screaming..screaming….he was fading away. The last thing he remembered was Zim giving a sudden jolt, and hearing the knife clatter to the floor….

--------------------

To His surprise, Dib woke up. He was on an operation table. He panicked suddenly, and began squirming, but found himself fastened to the table by metal binds. A strange plastic thing covered his mouth. It must be an Irken breathing mask. He looked out of the corner of his eye. Zim was beside him, unconscious. The same 'breathing mask' was on Zim, and he was also hooked up to an Irken heart-monitoring machine of some sorts as well. Gaz stood beside Zim, grasping his hand. "Gaz?" He asked, his voice muffled. Gaz looked up. "Oh, you're awake..." She said blankly. "What happened?" He asked. Gaz walked over to him. "They don't know. Zim suddenly convulsed and started retching on the ground. They haven't figured out what happened to him." But Dib new. When he saw that Zim was coming after him, he ha stuck a bologna sandwich in his back pocket. So when Zim had came up behind him, it had brushed his skin, and made him sick. Dib said nothing. Zim's eyes fluttered open. "Gaz?" He mumbled. "Zim!" She rushed over to him, unlike she had Dib. Zim frowned, and sat up, the wires attached to him falling off, and ripping the rest off. A doctor Irken came in. "My Tallest, no! You need-" Zim stood. "I need nothing!" He turned snarling to Dib. Dib's heart beat quickened. Zim had realized what had happened. "Why is _he_ in here? Why did you try to save _him_!?" He snarled. "Well, My Tallest, your PAKS malfunctioned again…" Zim turned to him, grasping the Irken by the neck. "So what? Why is HE in here?!" He roared. The scientist said nothing. Zim growled and Dropped him. Then he ripped Dib off of the other table. Then Dib realized his strength. He had easily ripped the metal bonds, and was caring his twenty-year-old self effortlessly. Not only had Zim gotten smarter, but he was also stronger. They entered the prison hall. Zim stopped at Dib's cell and sneered. Purple was grinning up at him apologetically. "You let an Earthen Flash Sack outsmart you!?" He opened the cell and Purple scrambled out, then Dib took his place. Gaz stood behind him. Then Red walked in with Gir. Now with all of them together, Dib saw what he was up against. A stupid Irken, a slightly smarter Irken, a Irken Einstein/ Mr.Universe, A dumb robot, and his sister. "I'll will be back for you." Zim hissed icily. Then the evil gang left.

------ -----

Dib flopped down, vaguely aware of the rags around his neck, or of the pain. Zim was proving a formidable opponent. It seemed like only minutes had past when Zim came back for him. "I want to talk." Was all he said. He unlocked the door and stepped in, closing the door behind him. "About what?" Dib sneered. "About what happened to me and Gir, after you nearly killed me ten years ago, and I want to know what happened to you over the years…" Dib gave him a wary look, but replied. "You first." Zim nodded. "Very well." Zim cleared his throat. "after you left my lab ten years ago, I removed an Earthen Bullet-proof vest." Dib gawked at him. How clever. "The old Tallest, the ones that came after you, contacted me. They had had enough of me. They 'kidnapped' me. They were so very angry with me, so they gave Gir and me to their scientists, to be their test subject. They infected Gir with a virus. Then, they performed experiments on me. You cannot image the pain I went through. That his how I became this..This monster that I am. After five years of suffering, I had tired of it. They performed one last experiment on me, it messed with my PAK, and I grew as tall as I am now. I burst out of the lab, and overthrew the Tallest, and took control. I was the new Tallest. I ruled with a warm but iron Fist. And here I am." He finished. Dib didn't know what to say. "And you?" Zim asked quietly, pained from the recalling of the past ten years. Dib stared at the ground. "Same-old. I became president of the swollen eye society. That's about it." He muttered. Zim gave out a wheezy sigh, and clutched his chest. Now was his chance. He could attack Zim, right now with his guard down. But something stopped him. The same thing that stopped Zim from killing him earlier. Dib had thought Zim had been faking. They were both grown and matured now. Their past grudges weren't as strong now. They both had become smarter, maybe one more than the other, but neither really wanted to kill the other. Not as much as they once had. "Zim?" Dib found himself asking, a tone of concern in his voice. Zim glanced up and grunted. "Humph. I'm.."He straightened. "..Fine.." Dib stared after him as he left. Dib said nothing. Why hadn't he attacked? He could have…Forget it. He told himself as he slunk back down in his cell.

----Chapter four-escaping DOOM---

Dib sat at the edge of the bars, trying to pick the lock with his finger. No luck. Only an Irken could open it. Dib scowled and kicked the bars with all his strength. To his surprise and delight, the bars collapsed. He cackled to himself. He ran out on door. He found himself in a large room with a large magnet. He took a right and came into a long hallway, made with a more luxurious metal than the rest of the ship. 'This must be where the more important Irkens stay.' He thought. At the end was an especially tall doorframe. He deduced it must be Zim's room. He crept down the hall, being wary of any Irkens that might be around. The door was opened ever so slightly. Dib looked in. Zim was sitting on what looked like a couch with Gaz, murmuring in soft cooing tones to her. She giggled and murmured back. "You're so charming Zim." She said. Zim smiled furtively. "I'm a lot of things.." Dib stuck his tongue out in disgust. Yuck! Kissy-kissy lovey talk. Gaz leaned over a little. "Show me." She whispered, then grabbed him. Zim flinched in surprise as Gaz's lips met his. Then, they slowly closed and he wrapped his arms around her. Dib put a hand to his mouth. "I'm gonna..puke.." He muttered. He ran into another room and threw up in what seemed to be a trashcan of some sorts. Then he wiped his mouth and flinched at the doorway has Zim's door opened.

------The Magnet--------------

He quickly jumped behind the door. Gaz stepped out, waving to Zim. When she disappeared into what Dib had dubbed the Magnet Room, he went to Zim's door again, and peered in. Zim was sitting dazedly on the couch-thing, a content smile on his lips, staring blankly at a corner in his room. "Zim!" Zim sat up, startled. "Dib! I…uhh." He stood. "Dude! You made out with my sister!" Zim rubbed his neck. "Well..umm..she pressured it on me and I uhh…" Dib shivered in disgust. "How did you get out?" Zim asked. "Brute force." Zim scowled. "I'll show you brute force!" Dib barley had time to react. In less than a second, Zim had been upon him, Dib had jumped out of the way. Now the place he had just been standing was a three-foot deep dent. Zim stood up and cracked his knuckles. Dib gulped, then took of down the hall. He looked over his shoulder. Zim unleashed his spider legs. But from his very spine, not his PAK. In fact, Dib couldn't seem to find Zim's PAK anywhere on his body. And in the spilt second he though about that, Zim had appeared at his heels. Zim had also gained amazing speed. Dib ran into the Magnet Room. As he was running, Zim pressed a button on the wall, and a siren went off. Dib continued to look over his shoulder, and accidentally slammed into the big magnet. "That magnet weighs 500 million tons!" Zim sneered. "Why are you telling me this?" Dib asked as he pressed his back against the cold metal. "Just thought you might like to know before you died!" Zim lunged forward, and Dib dodged. As he expected, Zim slammed into the magnet. It shook a little. Zim lunged again, Dib dodged and ran back in front of the magnet. Zim's wings fluttered as fast as a hummingbird', creating a small gust of wind as he propelled himself into the air. Dib tensed himself. The magnet was still shaking. Zim surged forward, Dib once again dodged, but narrowly. His shirt was ripped open by Zim's elbow spike. Zim slammed full fledged into the magnet. It shook violently, rocking back and forth. When Zim retreated into the air, Dib stood in front of the magnet again. Zim sneered. But then, there was an immense creaking sound. Dib looked up as a shadow fell over him. He gasped. The magnet was leaning forward, it was going to crush him. He stood frozen in fear as the trillion lb. magnet fell forward. "Dib!" Zim sped toward him. Dib stood in shock as Zim slammed him out of the way. Zim paused for a moment, then followed. But he was too late. The heavy magnet slammed down upon him.

--------------death-------------

Dib winced as he heard a sickly crunch. He stopped and stared at the magnet. Zim's hand stuck out from under it. There was no way he could have survived. Then he realized, it was over. Zim was dead. It was over. A smile crept on his face. It was over! He giggled with glee. "Zim?" Gaz walked in. "Zim? I heard a crash and I-" Then she saw Zim's hand, and Dib gleeful smile. "D-Dib!" She cried, and ran to Zim's arm, grasping it. "Dib! You killed him!" Dib suddenly frowned, soaking in the meaning of her words. He? He had..killed Zim? Then he remembered Zim saving him, and him laughing at Zim's death. He felt a pang of guilt. "Zim…" He said sorrowfully. He wasn't coming back. Gaz was crying. Dib felt a tear trickle down his face. Red, Purple, and Gir ran in. "My Tall-" Red stopped as he saw the catastrophe. "M-…My.. Tallest?" He whispered hoarsely. Purple stared in horror. "MAAAAASSSTTTEERRR!!!" Gir began to cry uncontrollably. "I killed..Zim…" Dib murmured as he stared at the hand. Then, Dib thought his eyes were playing tricks one him. He thought that one of Zim's fingers had flinched. There it was again. "He's! Alive!" Everyone looked up. The fingers formed a fist, and the hand recoiled. The magnet shuddered. "No..way." Purple muttered. It began to lift, ever so slightly. "Impossible!" Dib gasped. A pair of fingers grasped the edge of the magnet. It was raising, oh so painstakingly, centimeter by centimeter. Dib heard a faint, weak grunt. It was now a foot above the ground. Dib snapped to his senses. He grabbed the edge and heaved. Gaz joined him. Then the Advisors and Gir. Five sentential Girs came in. Red ordered them to help. The magnet was raising faster now. More Girs joined. It was now five feet off the ground. Dib peered in. Somehow Zim had grown another pair of arms, and was on one knee, his suit crushed, blood gushing from where the pieces had cut him. Purple gasped. "He's bleeding!" At that statement, the Irkens and Girs began working overtime. When it was seven feet off the ground, a Gir reached in and pulled Zim out. They all let go, and the magnet crashed to the floor. Zim was laid gently down on the floor, and his bleeding stopped. "Zim!" Gaz dropped down to her knees. Zim was breathing hard. "Gaz…" He wheezed, stroking her face weakly. "Good, he didn't lose his PAK." Dib looked up. Red and Purple were murmuring to themselves. Dib put two and two together. Zim must have somehow inserted his PAK into his bloodstream. Red and purple ordered a few of the Girs to take him to his room. Soon, Dib found himself in a corner of Zim's room, watching the antics from afar. Zim was laying on the couch, Gaz, Red, Purple, and Gir gathered around him, murmuring between themselves. Red nodded about something, and came over to Dib. "Hey." He leaned on the wall. "I can see why Zim likes your sister-" Dib gave him an icy look. "Well..Um. yeah." Red turned away. "you got any taquitos?" Gir came up to him. "Umm. No." Red replied. "I want Clowns with Taquitos!!!" Red blinked. "How does Zim stand that thing?" Red wondered aloud. Dib shrugged. "Wake up Zim! Zim!" Purple was lightly slapping Zim's face. "Umm...Zim! This is your tallest!!! It is um.. probing day!! Wake up for your inspection!!!!" He tried. When he received no reply he sighed. "I got nothing." Gir Jumped on Zim's chest. "MASSTTER! I LUVS YOU!" Gir squeezed Zim's neck. Still no reply. "MAAASTTEEER!! CLOWN TAQUITOS!!!" He screamed at Zim. Gir frowned. "Master?" He asked, poking zim's face. "Master?" He sniffled. Then he began bawling. "Gir! Stop that infernal crying! Red hurried over to him. "NOOOOOOO!!!" Gir cried. "Ummm...Uh. Duty mode!" Red asked. "NOOOOOOOOOO!! NOT MY MASTER!!!!" Red glanced at his brother for help. Purple eye's flashed an idea, and he ran off, only to return with puppets. "Hey Gir! Everyone likes puppets!" He held them up. "Sweet little umm...Gir. Zim's gonna buy you a...a..." Red cut in. "A gothian puking slorg!" Purple nodded. "Yeah! And if that slorg don't...puke..He'll uhh.." Red stepped in again. "Blow that planet up!" Purple nodded again. "Yeah! Umm.. Then.. La-dee-dah-dee-doo-pheeeeeeeeee!!!" Purple tried to go on a high note. Gir began crying harder. "Um...Lollipops!" Red told him. Gir stopped. "Lollies?" Gir asked. Purple and Red sighed. Gaz picked up Gir and put him in Red's hands. "Here you two seem to keep him occupied pretty well. Take care of him. "What!?" The brothers chimed. "Keep him busy." Gaz said. Red and purple looked at each other sadly. "Fine, Earthen Female Gaz." Red muttered. "No." Zim stared at them. "Here." Zim weakly held out a hand. "Zim!" Gaz cried in relief. Red placed Gir in Zim's hand. Zim's hand dipped even under Gir's petite weight. He was so weak, and it showed. Zim placed Gir on his chest. "Master?" Gir smiled. "G-.." Zim's head fell back down upon the couch arm. Dib looked away. He felt attached to Zim somehow now. He didn't know why. He left. He came into the magnet room. A pool of green blood was seeping from under it. "Dib." Dib whirled around to face Zim. "Why must we fight?" Zim sighed tiredly. Dib could see the pain and weariness in his eyes. Dib thought for a moment. "I really don't know Zim." Dib replied. Zim rubbed his face. Suddenly Dib thought of something. Zim was playing him. Trying to catch him off guard. He frowned. "It's not going to work Zim!" He sneered. Zim looked down at him. "What?" Dib slammed him into a wall. Zim winced in pain. Dib saw a button. He didn't now what it did, but he pressed it anyway. "No!" Zim shouted. A door slid open to reveal a window, and bright sunlight poured in, straight into Zim's eyes. Dib was looking away though. Zim screamed in pain, grasping his eyes. Dib closed the window, and grabbed a shard of Zim's armor off the ground. He slammed Zim on the wall again, piercing the shard through Zim's abdomen. Zim cried out again, his eyes closed and swollen. "You're not going to get me Zim!" Dib screamed. Zim grasped the sharp and tried to pull it out. But he was pinned to the wall, blind. Dib laughed crazily. "You'll never get me!!!" He cackled. "Dib! Wait! I wanted A truce!" Zim called. "You're not going to fool me with that Zim!" He called as he ran out the door. Red and Purple met him. "You're not going anywhere flesh sack!" They called together. Dib punched them in their abdomens. "Oww! My Squidelly Splooch!" They cried as they crumpled to the ground. Zim jumped over them. He was going to escape. With or without Gaz.

---Chapter five-Truce-----

Gaz walked down the hall that Zim had informed her was called the Monarchy Hall. It led to his room, and the other more important Irkens. She had just left Zim's room. He had left about ten minutes ago, telling no one to follow him. Purple and Red had left immediately, talking amongst themselves. Gaz stopped in front of Red's room. Inside she could heard Red murmuring in a sexy voice to what seemed to be a female Irken. Oh well. She opened the door. Red jumped. He was sitting in his bed, without his suit on, with at least fifteen females around him, stroking his chest, and on gnawing on one of his antennae. He was half covered by the sheets, and Gaz really didn't want to know what the rest of him looked like. Also, several hundred Monies were strewn around the bed and sheets. The Girls had barely anything on either. Red blushed and began stammering in Irken, and the girls glared at her scornfully. "Beat it." She snapped at the girls. They huffed as they walked past her. When they had left and Red had stopped talking enough for her to get a word in, she asked. "Have you seen Zim you prostitute? " Red scoffed. "Prostitute hardly! And no!" He crossed his arms. Gaz's eyes twitched. "Help me find him then." Red murmured a few curse words under his breath, and began to get out of the bed. "Whoa, wait a minute! Let me leave first!" Gaz exited hurriedly. After a moment, Red exited, frowning and clearly stating his displeasure. He was already starting to miss the girlies. "Where's Purple?" she asked. Red pointed at a room down the hall. "That's his room." He said. "Go ahead and start looking for Zim." She commanded him. He grumbled a few more choice words in her direction as he floated down the hall, away from the Magnet Room. Gaz opened the door to Purple's room. "I'm nwot Wed. Please stop chewing my antennae off. I'm waiting." Purple was also in bed. One of the girls that had obviously been meant for Red was playfully chewing on Purple's antennae, much to his displeasure. Purple was thoroughly enjoying himself by seeing how many doughnuts he could fit in his mouth. He stopped when Gaz entered. "Gwas!" He grinned, his mouth full of doughnuts. Gaz rolled her eyes. "Have you seen Zim?" Purple shook his head. The girl continued to gnaw on Purple's antennae. "OFF!" Gaz's eye twitched. The girl "humph!"ed as she left. "Help me find him." Gaz asked him. "Ow kay." Purple got out of bed, fully dressed to Gaz's relief, and swallowed the doughnuts. They left. "Gaz!" Red's voice rang down the hall. They ran into the Magnet room. "-I'm quite fine, I just… can't… pull…it…out." Gaz heard Zims voice and turned. Zim was pinned to the wall, smiling as if it happened everyday, but Gaz could tell he was severely annoyed. "My Tallest! Your eyes!" Purple gasped. "What? What is wrong with my eyes?" Zim asked defiantly. "They're black!" It was true. The sun's light had scorched them black. Zim frowned. "Black?" He asked. "Black!" Red nodded. "I like them like that." Gaz said, stroking Zim's face. Red put his head next to her ear. "And you called _me_ a prostitute. I can't even begin to tell you how many girls Zim's got. He's been through at least every girl once-" Gaz punched Red in the face. Red fell back, clutching his eye. "Fin little Bitch!" He snapped. "Oh, is that what your _momma_ called you?" Red flushed. "Why you little… " He lunged forward, but Purple caught him. "Temper, Temper!" Purple warned. "I'll give you temper you little bastard!" Red clawed at Purple's face. Purple jumped back. It wasn't a deep cut, but he was pained that his own brother would attack him. Red turned to Gaz. Gaz was a little shaken now. Red lunged again. Gaz had no where to run. "Don't…" Zim reached out with his hand and caught Red by the neck, seconds before he hit Gaz. "…You…." Zim grasped him and put his other hand On Red's neck, with a simple flick of the wrist, Zim could easily break Red's neck. "..Dare." Red froze. He didn't dare move. He was sweating with fear. Zim was going to kill him. Zim's eyes blazed with anger. Purple grabbed Zim's hand. "Don't! He didn't mean it!" Red was touched. Even though he had attacked him, his brother was still fighting for him. Zim's grip tightened. There was a long pause. Then Zim let go. "Find Dib, and bring him to me." He hissed. Then he spat at Red's feet. Red said nothing, his face expressionless. "Yes, my Tallest." Purple replied. He grasped Red's arm and left. Zim furrowed his brow and watched them leave. Gaz patted him. "It'll be okay." She said. Zim found himself smiling. "Ah Gaz. Only one so evil as you could cheer me up." He cooed. Gaz smiled. "And only one as green as you could make me smile." Zim did a half-frown half-smile thing. Was that an insult or a compliment? Gaz just smiled. Zim sighed. Humans were so…strange.

------------- ------

Dib sighed. He was cornered. Ran straight into a dead end, an Red and Purple stood before him. And Red didn't look happy at all. "Fine! Take me to him then!" He grumbled. Red huffily grabbed his collar. "Hey! Lemme go! I won't run." Red stared grouchily ahead, ignoring Dib completely. Purple hovered next to Dib. "Don't mind him. He's having a bad day." Purple told him. Red shot Purple an icy glare, and he shut up. They entered the magnet room. "A little help please." Zim was pulling with all four of his arms, trying to get the shard out of his chest. Dib broke free of Red's grasp and assisted Zim, Purple followed suit. Red hesitated, but then pitched in. They heaved and after a few minutes, broke Zim free. Zim rubbed his stomach. "That's going to leave a mark." He muttered. "Now." He turned to Zim. "I want a truce, with you, and your planet." Dib blinked. "With _Earth_? The 'mudball?" Zim nodded. "I want to be able to come and go as I please, so I can visit you-" He turned to Gaz and grasped her hand. "-And Gaz." Dib thought for a moment. "Well, I agree to a treaty. But you'll have to ask the President about the second one." Dib said as the group entered the Main control room. "Very well. We are less than ten minutes away from the Earth's atmosphere. Set a Course for Earth!" He called to the workers. "We shall go. You, me, and Gaz. To the 'president'." Dib nodded. "Sounds like a plan." "Get us a ship!" Zim called as they walked into a docking chamber. They loaded into a small ship, and took off.

----- -------

On Earth, They military had received anonymous reports about an incoming alien vessel from something from outer space. They shrugged, saying it must have been a satellite.. They were prepared. Their top scientist has calculated the coordinates. They had a van waiting at the spot the small ship would land. They were going to capture the alien.

------- ----Zim sensed something was wrong, but he didn't tell Gaz or Dib. "I'll..drop you off at your house, then go see the ummm.. Press E Dent." He said. "No! I want to come with you!" Gaz and Dib said. Zim frowned. "No! I insist!" They went quite. Dib looked at him and asked quietly. "What's wrong?" Dib could see the worry in his eyes. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong." Zim hovered above their house and beamed them down. As soon as they hit the ground, they heard gunshots. "Zim!" they cried, and ran outside. The army was outside, shooting down Zim. The ship swerved and crashed into a building, and Zim tumbled out. "Get him! Get the alien!" Men grabbed Zim, he tried fighting them off, but when he knocked away on, two took his place. Soon he was over thrown and slung into the van. The men shut the glass door. "Zim!" Gaz ran to the van, pushing past the men. "Gaz!" Zim cried , but the glass was sound proof, they couldn't hear each other. Gaz put her hands on the glass. Zim put his on hers. They stared in sorrow and in horror at each other. Zim became infuriated, sprouting his second pair of arms and rapidly punching the glass. Dib ran up. "Zim!" He whispered, looking around, trying to figure out a way to free Zim. The army men were circling upon them. Then Dib did something rash. He grabbed Gaz and hijacked the Van. He turned on the ignition, put it in reverse, and floored it. The van rammed into a building. Dib smiled as he heard the glass shatter. He jumped out, Gaz on his heels. Zim burst through the other end of the building. "Zim!" Dib called. Zim swooped down and grabbed them, carrying them into the air. "We can't return. We'll be hunted down." Dib said sadly. Zim thought hard for a moment. "Would.. You two like to live on the Massive?" They looked at him. "Are you serious!?" Dib asked, amazed. Zim nodded. "Sure!" They said. When they arrived at the Massive, they were shocked. Red was throwing a party. A banner read: Zim is dead! None of the workers were partying, nor Purple. Purple was aorriedly trying to get Red to be quiet. "Don't you think he'll find out about you telling the Earth armada?" He was saying worriedly.. Zim walked up behind the two dancing advisors and tapped them on the shoulders. "How dare you tap your Tallest-" Red stopped as he turned around. "Zim!" They jumped. Zim frowned down at them. "Table-headed servant Red! Where is your table-head?" Red stared up at him sadly. Zim shoved a tray into his hands. "Get me a drink! Pronto!" He snapped. Red strapped on the tray and hovered off. Zim smiled. Dib and Gaz stood beside him, and together they stared out the window into space. Dib sighed. "May this be the beginning of a long-lasting friendship…."

The End. _For now…_


End file.
